


The purpose of living

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	The purpose of living

They came to his planet without warning. He couldn’t fight them no matter how much strong he is. When they noticed his well-shaped strong body, handsome features of his complexion, he was chosen to be among the ones who will be represented to their Emperor. What for? When he heard the word harem, the world fell down on him. Harem? Concubine? This is the thing that is happening in history books, and usually, the women are the ones who have the privilege of being used in the most inhuman manner but still, they would stay alive. But, the mere thought of him becoming one of those is, frankly, surreal and unfair. 

But it is fair for women?! No, but… he is a male! Okay, maybe he had some inclination toward the male population but still… his body to be used… and what if he is not chosen?! He heard he would be sold. What a miserable way of life, but still, he also heard there is a chance to buy your own freedom and to be treated fairly, but if you are chosen by the Emperor, then… it is a slim chance of ever regaining your pride and dignity of a free man. That’s it! This is it! What he must do… is… NOT to be chosen!   
That is easy! He has to play dumb and uninterested. Yeah… how difficult it can be? Right?! He never saw that Frieza, he only knows he is powerful and scary but… who cares… he just needs to be a clown and he would be sent off somewhere else but away from the monster. The thing is… now can he even think for himself only? No, this is survival. He is sorry for anyone but… who would feel sorry for him? No one. So… he must fend for himself. He looked around. The crying ones were already taken away to be given to other masters with whom they have more chance. Still, why are they crying and why are they so… so… so… disturbed? Maybe, maybe because… 

Frieza is such a tyrant? He heard the stories… and is his own brain trying to protect him from the devious beast? He didn’t know, the only thing he did know is that… here weren’t so many women, mostly were men. The Emperor, it seems, prefer more a male. Oh goodness… the clock was clicking and he felt sick in his stomach. If only he could see the Earth again. Fortunately, it is alive and well… They just wanted the potential candidates because Earth doesn’t have much to offer to them but they are not obliterating it or using because of the beauties they always find on it and Frieza is nonstop taking whenever he deems that his penis needs to be satisfied. Basically, Earth is spared only because of the beauty of the men. Suddenly, the sounds came to his sensitive ears.  
\- This one is a true beauty.   
\- Yeah, have you noticed that smooth skin and long curly hair?  
\- I have never seen such great characteristics and slender lines.  
\- True, this one is the biggest jackpot!  
What? Are they talking about him? Wait a minute? There are many who are more good looking than him and…  
\- You are next.  
Already? He didn’t even know what is going on, the next thing he knows is… he is inside the half lit room. Only starry night of the space is showing the glimpses of the room and the lizard creature with horns. Frieza turned to him and inaudibly made a gasp.  
\- Oh my…  
Yamcha was forgetting where he was. He was so confused that the whole plan fell into water. He couldn’t move or think properly. The tail, hardened like a whip, found its way to touch him all over the body. He was squeezed and brought to the Overlord. The tail tightened even more around him, almost couldn’t breathe.   
\- What a nice breath. I am taking you all to myself!  
\- Wait… My Lord! – he was ventilating.   
All of a sudden, he was kissed and caressed, without any clothes… brutally taken until he felt the orgasm over and over again. It was happening so quickly, that the whole reason of his living existed only to serve this being.  
\- As a matter of fact, I am owning you as my official mate. Forever, my dear. You are branded… by me!  
He felt a sharp pain in the neck, the teeth were protruding and breaking the skin, leaving the imprint of the possessive mark of ownership.   
\- There is no escape. Nowhere from me. In space.  
Yamcha fell asleep in the arms of the man who is going to cherish every fiber of his soul and for the first time, maybe, the Emperor, learns and feels the legendary word, called L O V E. 

The darkness is clouded…  
The shape of my heart  
is the true dark.  
The form of my desire  
is something I want everything from you.

It is black of yearning  
for the perfect existence  
of my entire being.

The abyss and evil,  
the night and whim.  
That is why never despair,  
I will come after you  
for the time being.


End file.
